Draco's Revenge
by Whopottergirlsheriarty
Summary: Harry Draco , male male pairing , slash. Half Blood Prince on the Hogwarts Express after Harry is invited to Professor Slughorn's compartment. In the book it ends with Draco breaking Harry's nose. I borrowed first incident from the book but as you will see I have given it a different outcome.(Warning-Nonconsensual sex in the first chapter) I hope you enjoy it .[Harry P., Draco M.]
1. Chapter 1

Draco's Revenge .

"You go on," Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something."

Pansy left . Now Harry and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in. He then bent down over his trunk and opened it again.

Harry peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, his heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was he about to see the mysterious broken object it was so important to mend ?

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with his legs still curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position. He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly .

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back..."

His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trainers.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here..."

He made a move as if to kick Harry's face, but he stopped mid motion, a malicious glint replacing the customary sneer.

"Let's see... "

Malfoy pondered for a moment and then cast few nonverbal spells at the door of the compartment .. Harry couldn't see what they did , but he assumed they will prevent anyone from coming in. Then Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and cast a nonverbal spell with a complicated wand movement . To Harry's sheer horror every single clothe he was wearing was vanished .. He was completely exposed in front of Malfoy . What the hell the bastard was playing at ? He tried hard to break the spell but it was futile .

Malfoy sat down on his knees next to him and touched his cheek gently with the back of his two fingers ... the wicked smile on his lips clearly visible now . Harry's cheeks were burning furiously ... He wanted to die there and then . Why did he make the horrible mistake of coming here ? It was the worst decision he had ever made in his life .

" Evasdropping is a bad thing Potter ! " Drawled Malfoy . " You will learn that lesson today ! "

He started moving the hand across Harry's body , neck , shoulders , chest .. when he arrived at Harry's nipple he looked straight in Harry's eyes , then bent down and licked it with his tongue ... His breath was coming faster now and so was Harry's . Oh God ! He wanted to shout and tell Malfoy to get off his body but at the same time he wanted Malfoy to never stop ... never end this .. whatever the hell this was .. Oh God ! What was wrong with him ? He couldn't think straight .. Here he was .. absolutely vulnerable at his enemy's feet .. Malfoy might even kill him after finishing his little game ... But Harry didn't care .. not at the right moment .. this was the most intense experience he ever had in his life ... Such fire , such intensity .. why did he never feel it around Cho ? Or anyone else really ... ? Was he gay ? Was Malfoy gay ? Why was he doing this ? just to humiliate Harry ? That's it ? Nothing else ? Then why was he unable to hate Malfoy at the very moment ? I'm losing my mind ! Harry thought helplessly as thousand thoughts clouded his mind .

Draco's hand was moving lower .. gentle yet firm ... What the fuck ! Since when I call him Draco ? He is bloody Malfoy ! Insufferable , snobbish , racist git ! His father is Voldemort's faithful servant and maybe he too has become death eater by now... then why don't I want him to stop ?

Draco's hand reached his belly and he caressed there very gently causing Harry tickles and goosebumps at the same time ... He couldn't even squirm or laugh . He had no option but to lay there unmoving . Draco's hand avoided Harry's "member" which much to Harry's horror and embarrassment had become hard . He thought he would die of shame when this all will be over ... if Malfoy let him stay alive in the first place . Malfoy's breath was coming faster and shallower ... He laid his hand on the inner side of Harry's thighs and started gently massaging them one by one ... The tides of extreme pleasure Harry feeling were out of this world ... at least out of his world .. After finishing carassing his thighs and his feet including his toes .. Malfoy again looked straight in Harry's eyes .. there wasn't any wicked smile on his face anymore ...It was replaced by a strange expression - hungry and serious .. and was that vulnerability ? Why would there be vulnerability ? It was Harry who was completely at Malfoy's mercy ! Why would Malfoy feel vulnerable ? It has to be my hallucination ... Harry thought .

Malfoy laid a finger gently at Harry's member and moved it across it's length ... A shiever went through Harry's spine ... He thought he took a sharp breath .. it was difficult to tell in this paralyzed state . Then abruptly Malfoy stood up and started unfastening his belt and unbuttoning his shirt swiftly .. Harry gulped or so he thought .. What was Malfoy gonna do to him ? He was scared but there was some anticipation along with the fear . Within moments Malfoy was standing naked in front of him . Harry's breath started coming even more faster if it was possible ...

He couldn't take his eyes off from Malfoy .. he was thin .. not bony thin like Harry himself was but an elegant slender kind of thin .. He was pale as moonlight . pale and ethereal, almost as if he was made of the moonlight himself. His blond hair dishevelled by hastily removed shirt . He looked almost like an angel . Oh God ... How come it was possible that he never noticed how beautiful Malfoy was in six whole years ? Then he kicked himself mentally .. what the hell was he thinking ! For Merlin's sake ... he wasn't gay !

Harry found himself examining the softened line of a collarbone... Trailing downwards, noting the faint outline of ribs , the dark hollow of a navel, a neat trail of blonde leading lower... He averted his eyes mustering every ounce of determination left in his body ... NO ! HE WOULD NOT LOOK ! NO ! NO ! NO !

He thought he couldn't make a single movement now even if Malfoy removes the bloody spell !

Malfoy sat down , he placed his hands at Harry's sides and soon his body was hovering over Harry's... touching slightly here and there ... Malfoy wasn't throwing all his weight upon Harry . Harry felt Malfoy's hot mouth on his neck ... felt his hot breath on his own skin . He heard Malfoy muttering his name under the breath and it sent shievers after shievers through his spine . So , this wasn't just a game .. Malfoy .. Draco actually has feelings for him ? He felt touch of Draco's "member " on his own ... Just as slight and gentle as a little featherweight handkerchief ... Then it was gone ... Draco was panting .. he was gone away from Harry's body ... casting cleaning charms furiously .. forgetting to use nonverbal spells . Harry guessed what he needed cleaning charms for .

Malfoy didn't meet Harry's eyes , nor did he make any smug remark humiliating Harry . He hastily wore his clothes then looked down at Harry's still paralyzed body . With a swift movement of his wand he conjured a set of clothes .. Harry's clothes vanished some time ago .. neatly folded in piles . He left them at the sit . Then collected all his stuff and lifted the spells on the door . He took all his stuff outside . Harry was panicked once again . Malfoy wouldn't left him like this , would he ? But to his relief , Malfoy lifted the body bind curse , standing right in the door ... Harry sat up and quickly covered his private part with the trousers Malfoy had left on the sit . Malfoy was still standing there .. looking at him with a strange solemn expression . There was no maliciousness or hatred on his face ... But he quickly masked his expressions with the usual haughty sneer and drawled -

" I hope you have learnt your lesson Potter ! "

And he left without waiting for Harry's response not that Harry was able to utter a single word at that moment . But Harry wasn't going to be fooled so easily .. Malfoy definitely had feelings for him . Now , how sincere they were ; he would have to find out . He didn't know what to make of his own feelings . But he had a whole year ahead ... he will find out . Slightly smiling to himself , Harry started putting on his clothes .


	2. Chapter 2

The carriages were gone with all students . How was he going to reach Hogwarts .. ? He would have to walk he guessed . Fortunately he met Tonks on the platform ... She told him , on their way to Hogwarts that she was now working at Hogsmeade to provide extra security to the school . She sent a patronus and Snape came to escort him to the school from the gate .

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think,". said Snape on their way to the castle .

"And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter." ,

He looked at Harry's face to find the sadistic pleasure in his anger . But Harry was too absorbed in his own thoughts to get angry . Snape examined him closely and didn't speak a word till they reached the great hall . Harry was thinking he should wear the invisibility cloak to avoid getting noticed but Snape interrupted his train of thoughts -

" No invisibility cloak , you will go like this . "

Harry turned to go to the Gryffindor table , cursing Snape inwardly .. He had only taken a step when he realized something .. and the realization was so dreadful he felt the blood draining from his face . He turned back slowly to face Snape .

" You - you were reading my mind .. the whole time .. that's how you knew I was thinking about the cloak .. You can't do that .. that's... that's immoral .. that's must be illegal .. "

" Shut up Potter ! Do not give me lessons about morality . The headmaster has given me absolute authority to access all students' thoughts to ensure their safety as well as the school's security . If you have forgotten I am the order's member ! The headmaster need my legilimency skills for reasons beyond your tiny range of comprehension ! " spoke Snape in a voice so low that only Harry could hear him .

" Now go and join your little friends before I take 50 more points for wasting a teacher's precious time ! Go ! " Spat Snape .

Furious , Harry turned his back and marched the way to join Ron and Hermione .

" Where have you been ? " Asked Hermione ... with a funny mixture of anxiety and utter relief on her face . " We were terrified Harry ! Promise me you won't pull such irresponsible stunts again ! At least not alone ... Not without us ! Promise me right now ! " She almost half - shrieked the last sentence .

" Let him breathe for a minute Hermione .. " said Ron .

Harry tried to take a piece of chicken and some chips but they were vanished before he could reach them , to be replaced by the puddings , so he settled for chocolate gateau . He was in very much need of some chocolate after all the incidents tonight . Before he could take a morsel he noticed Hermione glaring at him .

" Oh ! Yeah , yeah ! I promise ! I will never behave that irresponsibly again . "

She sighed . " Where were you ? What happened ? " she asked in somewhat resigned , exasperated voice .

" Nothing much ! I will tell you later in detail .. "

She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her .

" Please Miony , not now ! " he insisted firmly ... "

He was aware of the people around them keenly listening their conversation . They must be thinking he was back from some heroic deed when in reality he was back from the worst humiliation in his life ... Worst humiliation and best sexual experience ever .. " No ! Don't think about that ! Not now ! " He mentally chided himself . He glanced over the Slytherin table . Malfoy was sitting with his back towards the Gryffindore .

Harry had already decided he won't utter a word of actual incident to Ron and Hermione . He would tell them Malfoy captured him , hit him with an unknown spell , he was unconscious for some time and then he found Tonks after gaining consciousness .. that's it . After that he will never ever bring up Malfoy's subject in their conversation . Cause if he does his voice , his expressions , his tone will betray him ! Ron was thick at the perception of such changes but Hermione was too much clever ! She would surely get suspicious ... He couldn't afford that risk . And then there was Snape ! That greasy git ... prying into everyone's private thoughts in the name of ensuring the security ! Bullshit !

After everyone finished their puddings Dumbledore made an announcement of new teachers . Much to everyone's disbelief the position of Potions professor was given to Slughorn and Snape was the new Defense against dark arts teacher. Harry thought he might explode with fury .

Once returning back to their dorm after months Harry sprawled relaxing on his bed . He was back at his HOME. Now he can have some tranquility and mind peace . He had already told the made-up story of Malfoy and losing consciousness to Ron who had believed it without any question ... He will tell the same story to Hermione tomorrow . He need not worry about that now . Now he can think thoroughly about the incident in Slytherin compartment .

He hadn't get a glimpse of Malfoy's face since arriving at the castle . Harry wasn't sure what he was actually feeling towards the blonde . He was angry about the cruel mortification ... Malfoy had stolen his virginity ... God ! That's too dramatic ! he said to himself , I am not a girl ... I don't care about my virginity ! But Malfoy had certainly stabbed his dignity . So , yes he was angry ! He wanted to make Malfoy pay for it . But more than the anger he was scared about the sudden and raw realization of his own feelings . Why did he enjoyed Malfoy's touch , Malfoy's proximity like the way he did ... ? He had never felt any attraction towards any boy before . But now come to think of it , he hadn't felt this kind of firy attraction for any girl as well .

He had thought a lot after the break up with Cho ! Whatever he used to feel for her was a mere infatuation . Maybe it was because he wanted to behave like an ordinary carefree teenager for once in his life . Maybe he was in love with the idea of being in love . May be he wanted someone with whom he could share his innermost thoughts ... someone closer than his best friends .. someone who would give him experience of physical affection ... Not sex of course but something intimate .. something shared by just two of them ... He was starved of physical affection all his life . He grew up watching Duddly getting showered into his parents' love everyday .. pecks on cheeks and forehead , hair ruffles , hugs now and then .. The only physical contact Harry got from Dursleys was when they hit him .. not that they physically abused him ... not much at least ... an occasional slap or punch to keep him in check , to refrain him from asking questions ... But the worse thing was they never provided him a scrap of physical affection . That constantly reminded him he was not a part of their family , he was unwanted , he didn't belong . Now however, he has a place he could call home , friends and family those gave him the sense of belonging which he had yearned for so long ... Weasleys loved him like the member of their family ... But still there was something missing ... He couldn't demand much physical affection from Mrs. Weasley , that would have made him look like a crybaby ... Needy .. pathetic ... And moreover he didn't want a motherly affection anymore .. He wanted someone who he could claim as his own , without feeling awkward or feeling that he has no moral right to demand their love .. He wanted someone attached even emotionally dependant on him .

Of course he hadn't exactly thought all this before starting relationship with Cho ... This was the post - analysis of his subconscious thoughts after breaking up with her . She was not the right person for him ... She was unable to give him the emotional attachment he was seeking despite having friends like Ron and Hermione ... He wouldn't have gotten much involved in her even if the Marietta incident had not happened . They would have broken up sooner or later . He had no doubt left about that .

Now there was matter of Malfoy ! He has to know what he think of Malfoy . If ... If the blonde truly has any feelings for him how was Harry going to respond ? Do I want Malfoy to have feelings for me ? He asked himself .

And the matter wasn't as simple as confessing attraction for the same gender person ... There was Lucius Malfoy , there was Voldemort ! Malfoy will never betray his father for Harry .. He can't possibly abandon his family and fortune just for the sake of being with Harry ... Wait ... did I just confess that I am attracted towards Malfoy ? Oh God ! I did ... Groaned Harry inwardly ... Of course I am attracted to him ... what took me so long to admit this obvious fact ? "Because you never considered that you might be gay ... " Said another voice in his head . I don't want to be gay .. I can't be ..

He couldn't be gay , could he ? He pondered for a while .. he recalled every handsome muggle actor , then every handsome boy at Hogwarts ... Did he ever feel any attraction towards anyone of them ? Nope ! Not a bit ! He even tried to feel something for the most popular , handsome muggle actors of the time ! He couldn't feel anything . Then what the hell was so special about this obnoxious racist bastard ? Was it because of the forced experience of sex ? It wasn't really sex .. Harry thought .. Maybe these emotions haven't materialized out of the blue .. they must've been there for a long period of time ... in dormant state... buried deeply somewhere in his subconscious ... They had only sprouted today because of that level of intimacy with Malfoy . Hadn't he always been little obsessed about what Malfoy was upto ? And when he says little ...

But the question still remains ! How was he going to respond ? Does he want to establish some sort of relationship with that git ? Merlin help me ! Thought Harry .. What am I thinking ? He might not have any feelings for me at all ... That could be just his devilish way to humiliate me .. But he cannot just dismiss the matter and ignore Malfoy completely ... Not so soon... not without finding out Malfoy's true motivation for what he did with Harry . Yes ! I will find out ! He resolved .

And with that decision he drifted off to sleep only to find out his sleep invaded by a certain blonde's dreams .

( Reviews are most welcome )


	3. Chapter 3

Harry told his story Hermione next morning .

" Harry , you do realize what could have happened , right ? It was lucky that Malfoy didn't use a truly dark curse on you . "

" Haven't I already promised I won't behave irresponsibly Miony ? "

" Yeah ! " Ron snorted . " Like he could actually control himself when he gets obsessed with some idea . "

Harry rolled his eyes . He glanced at Slytherin table . Unlike last night Malfoy wasn't sitting with his back towards the Gryffindor table . Instead he was exactly facing the Trio . And to Harry's surprise , Malfoy was looking right at him . Harry was suddenly nervous , he felt heat rising to his cheeks . Malfoy averted his eyes and started talking with Goyle .

" Harry ! Harry ? Are you listening to me ? "

" Yeah . What ? " Asked Harry in a slightly high pitched voice .

Hermione looked a bit annoyed . " What's the matter with you ? " She asked . " I was talking about Hagrid . How do you think he's gonna react when once he finds out we are not taking his class ? "

They discussed about Hagrid after that and Harry was glad Hermione didn't notice anything peculiar .

They got their class schedule for sixth year from professor McGonagall . Their first class together was Defense against Dark Arts .

Snape gave them quite a speech admiring the dark arts . He told them they would be practicing nonverbal spells now .

"You will now divide," said Snape , "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

All students were engaged immediately in practicing the nonverbal spells .. Ron who was supposed to be jinxing Harry was failing miserably , not giving him opportunity to use the shield charm .

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Mr . Malfoy " he called out . "I wish you to demonstrate how to use nonverbal spells correctly to this class . Replace Potter's partner "

Harry stared at Snape . ' Why was he doing that ? After knowing perfectly well what happened last night ; he was now pairing them up for a jinx practice .. why ? What does he have on his mind ? But Snape wasn't smirking or anything so he's not definitely doing this just to make me uncomfortable ' Thought Harry .

Snape in fact wasn't paying any attention to Harry's reaction . Instead he was studying Malfoy carefully . Malfoy came forward . He didn't have any vicious smile on his face which was a little shock to Harry . Malfoy was getting an opportunity to curse Harry in front of everyone , with a teacher's permission ... thus not having to worry about punishment . There was even bigger shock when he saw Malfoy closely . He looked like a ghost ; as if he hadn't slept all night . He obeyed Snape reluctantly and took Ron's position .

" Harry , be careful ! The git might use a dark jinx and Snape wouldn't even punish him " murmured Ron in Harry's ear as he brushed past him and went to join Neville and Hermione .

Harry had his wand raised, waiting for Malfoy to cast a jinx . He tried to concentrate on the shield charm with all his might . But all he could think was how adorable Malfoy was looking with that sleep - deprived face and dark circles under the eyes ... 'He couldn't sleep because he must be thinking about ... well .. about that incident . He was thinking about me .' Harry felt a pleasant shock ran through his body and at the very moment his wand flew away from his hand .

The Slytherins jeered .

" Aww ... the chosen one can't even beat an Expelliarmus ! Who do you think is gonna protect wizarding world now ? " Said Pansy Parkinson in quite an audible whisper . Snickers broke out among the Slytherins .

Gryffindors , especially former DA members were somewhat shocked . They all had mastered shield charm last year under Harry's guidance . It was a bit unexpected for them to watch their amazing teacher getting disarmed so easily .

Malfoy managed to repel Harry's nonverbal disarming spell without any efforts . Slytherins looked like as if Christmas had arrived early . Snape however didn't look so pleased for some reason .

" How couldn't you possibly repel a disarming spell Harry ? " Asked Seamus indignantly when they were on their way to the Great Hall a short while later. " Malfoy did it ."

" Hey ! Don't you blame Harry . He hasn't practiced nonverbal spells yet , and he still managed to cast a nonverbal spell in first attempt ! " Chided Hermione . "Whereas , that prick must have known nonverbal spells since ages ."

" Yeah ! His death eater daddy must have taught him . " said Ron darkly . " Or dear aunt Bella ! "

" Bellatrix Lestrange . " Agreed Neville in a grim voice .

Bellatrix Lestrange ! Sirius's killer ! Draco's aunt ! A cold sensation washed over Harry . How could he have forgotten about it ? She was his aunt . He might even have received "how to become a good death eater" lessons from her . Could Harry really afford getting involved in Malfoy ? Could he really ever trust Malfoy ? God ! Why can't I like a nice , sweet Hufflepuff girl ? Why do I have to like this deranged asshole ? There seems almost no chance of them forming any kind of bond ... Ever ! With that thought Harry felt an unexpected twinge of hurt .

" I guess you're right , I'm sorry Harry . " Said Seamus , still in somewhat grumpy voice .. obviously disgruntled because of the Gryffindor's insult .

" Yeah , okay . " replied Harry , feeling grateful for his friends' support as well as guilty . He knew perfectly well in his heart that he could have easily repeled Malfoy's disarming charm on any other occasion , even though he hadn't practiced nonverbal spells before . He knew what distracted him .

After the break Hermione went for Ancient Runes class while Harry and Ron returned to the common room where they grudgingly started Snape's homework. The homework was so bloody complex , Harry's mind drifted off soon . He found himself thinking about Malfoy once again .

'Malfoy had cast a nonverbal Expelliarmus on him ... A simple disarming spell when he had a rare opportunity to humiliate Harry in front of the whole class , perhaps not a dark curse ... but maybe a rather naughty jinx , tickling charm or Dancing Feet jinx or he could have even used something like slug - vommiting jinx . And instead of all these possibilities he had chosen to use disarming charm . Does that mean anything ? Or I'm simply imagining things those aren't there ?' Harry asked himself .

The trio's next class together was potions .. Their table was near a cauldron that was producing the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart , the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and some unfamiliar scent - like blend of orange , jasmine , sandalwood ... ' Weird ! ' he thought while a sense of contentment filled him . He watched Malfoy was sitting with his hands balled in fists , teeth clenched , like he was trying to overcome an urge to run away from the class . What was wrong with him ? Harry wondered how the fellow Slytherins weren't noticing anything peculiar in Malfoy's behavior .

Slughorn gave him and Ron two old potion books and all the necessary supplies for potion making . Hermione recognized every potion correctly and earned 20 points for Gryffindor . When she recognized the luck potion - Felix Felicis , the whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter.

Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head , because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention . Slughorn explained to them effects of the liquid luck potion . Harry listened to him attentively ... brushing aside the absurd thought of how would it feel to run his hands through those silky soft blond hair , as soon as it crossed his mind .

Slughorn announced that he will reward that student with a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis , who would manage to brew the Draught of Living Death best among the class .

Harry got the potion ingredients . He found that his book was full of scribbled instructions and what not ! He was irritated. But when he followed the first scribbled instruction he was pleasantly surprised by the result . He decided to follow the rest of the book-owner's instructions about the potion and for the first time in six years he has accomplished a perfect potion . Slughorn's excitement and joy knew no bounds . He presented Harry with the promised reward of the bottle of liquid luck .

Slytherins' faces were furious , well except Malfoy's ... he looked crestfallen . Harry stiffled an urge to go and tell him it was okay , he would do better next time . ' Comforting Malfoy ? For a potion failure ? What the fuck ! Am I really losing my wits ? And he would probably drown me in his cauldron if I try anything like that . ' He sighed . ' This was getting ridiculous . It was only yesterday when he almost raped me ! And today I am getting all moony eyed for him . What am I , a lovesick chick in her sweet sixteen ? Good God ! Stop it Harry ! You are Harry bloody Potter . You CANNOT fall for someone that easily ... I am NOT falling for him . He said to himself sternly ... even though he knew that was outright lie .


	4. Chapter 4

Violanna

I am so glad that you like this story . This is my first fanfiction . I wasn't sure if anyone would even read it .. let alone like and give such a detailed review . Thanks . English isn't my first language , so there are going to be some grammatical mistakes ; I just hope the story is good enough so readers can ignore the grammar mistakes . It was supposed to be one shot - ending with the first chapter but then I thought let's give it a proper end with Harry and Draco having a romantic relationship . Please keep reading the new chapters and let me know how you like them .

Hydromiss - I have changed the rating to Mature and put the warning . Thank you for your critic review . Yes , this is a product of fantasy , but aren't most of the fanfics ? I wrote this fanfiction because I couldn't find what I wanted to read in any other Drarry fanfiction , there wasn't any fanfiction featuring the train scene romance . I have put the warning and M rating just for the sake of rules but personally I think they were unnecessary . People who read male - male fanfics are mature enough to read whatever they wish regardless of rating . But I did follow the rule . Harry isn't poor victim , he's a strong wizard ... enough bold and fearless to pry into the enemy House's compartment . I would have never written such molestation scene about any girl . But boys , in particular wizard like Harry are not fragile enough to get affected by this simple molestation . If you have read carefully there is no real sex . I know my reply can be contradicted , it's not written with inerasable points . I have only explained my side . Please try not to judge the story from only that incident and read further . It would be nice if you give more reviews , qeven critic ones . Thanks for reading and reviewing .

kramirez101 - Thank you very much

PukwudgiePuff - Thanks a lot .


End file.
